Shota?
by Ameribros
Summary: One day, Vietnam learns a wonderful term from Japan. The term, is, yes…shota. Iceland, on the other hand is approached by Vietnam. Which brings us back to our first-nonexistent point. What the heck is a shota, anyways? Look on Iceland's adventure of the precious web engine, Google!


_R/N(Red-Tulip Note): A wonderful story for Alohapizzagoat! For being my 100__th__ reviewer on Icey's blog._

_So…..she gets a story about Iceland's shotaness. She requested it, of course._

_And since it's about the blogs….This is going to be the first Ameribro story! Awww yeah._

**_And not to mention that anyone else of the Ameribros are free to work on this project with me. ALL ABOUT ICELAND'S SHOTA-NESS, YO._**

_Title: Shota!?_

_Characters: Iceland, Norway, Mr. Puffin, Vietnam, and Prussia._

_Pairings: None!_

_Genre: Humor._

_Rating: K + for cursing._

_Summary: One day, Vietnam learns a wonderful term from Japan. The term, is, yes…shota. Iceland, on the other hand is approached by Vietnam. Which brings us back to our first-nonexistent point. What the heck is a shota, anyways? Look on Iceland's adventure of the precious web engine, Google!_

_Warnings: Cursing, Prussia, Mr. Puffin, Iceland getting pissed off, incorrect definition of shota, and ect._

* * *

**Vietnam's PoV**

"…And that, Vietnam-san; is what a shota is." Japan explained to me, completing his explanation about these Japanese terms. Well. I know them now. I'm sort of glad that I asked him. I always got really confused by those….

Hm…..wait….

Iceland=Shota.

Japan said that a shota is usually a young boy, short, and is pretty innocent. He usually attracts gay men and has a huge female audience.

Hey! That sounds like Iceland! Well…..except for the gay part, of course. I'm pretty sure that Iceland is one. He's all cute and short and adorable.

….Well…wait, he's like a few inches shorter than me…

Whatever.

I'm like, 5'8". I think he's around….5'6" or something.

…..He's totally a shota.

HE IS A SHOTA!

I'm going to go tell him that!

….Oh wait, aren't I still talking to Japan?

"Vietnam-san, are you still there?" Japan asked, a bit worried. He was waving his hand in front of my face. My eyes widened, and I flinched slightly.

"O-Oh…sorry, I spaced out. I was thinking about something." I apologized to Japan. He gave a polite smile and said it was fine.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the time…..Wait….it's like…9 AM, now..I wonder why I woke up so early to see him, anyways.

Well, I have nothing else to do here, so…I suppose I'll go check on Icey.

"Hey, Japan. I'm going to leave right now, is that fine?" I asked him, putting my cup of tea into the sink.

"A-Ah…it is fine, Vietnam-san." He said politely, and let me out of the door.

Ah, he's so nice…:D

I walked out of his house, and I started to walk to the Airport.

Iceland, here I come.

* * *

_**Time for a Time-skip!~**_

I got off the plane, and gathered all of my stuff from the baggage claim. I smiled at several at the people there, and I marched off to find Iceland's house….somehow, of course.

I waved at Iceland, and I walked over there.

"Erm….What do you need, Vietnam?" Iceland asked, his violet eyes looking at the sky. Awww. He's so shota like.~

I reached my hand out and petted his head. He flinched at my touch, and tried to draw back.

I messed up his hair, and winked at him.

"You are such an adorable little shota." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a glare, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey! I am not a shota-wait…what is a shota?" He exclaimed, but then he contradicted himself by knowing that he has no idea what is a shota.

I chuckled softly, and lightly smiled at his stupidness.

"Well, my friend. You know the magic words!~" I exclaimed, continuing to mess up his hair.

"….What Magic Words?" He asked, his face was in a blank expression. He was not amused.

"Go Google It, Iceland." I deadpanned. I walked away, chuckling.

Oh, he's such a shota.

I hope he has fun looking it up.

I smiled, and went to eat at a restaurant.

* * *

**Iceland's PoV**

I'm not a shota, I'm not a shota. GAHHH! I'm not a goddamn shota!

I stomped back to my house, only to realize…

My house is 5 miles away. I face-palmed, and then I called for a taxi.

"…Damn it. There isn't even a Taxi here…I'll just…ask…Norway." I muttered to myself, sighing as I said Norway's name.

I dialed my phone, and inwardly groaned when I found out that he was busy.

With a fucking Magic Trio meeting. That….just….is….sad…

He's a nerd.

FINE, I'LL JUST WALK HOME.

…

I looked at my surroundings, thinking that it might not be that bad to walk around. It's not like that people like to steal things.

I don't have that much crime rate, quite frankly. Whatever.

I sighed, and started my journey back home.

Well, this is going to take a long time. Fun. So much fun.

I looked at my phone….

…..Hm…maybe I should ask Italy? No wait…..He's probably having pasta right now.

I know! I'll ask Japan what a shota is! That'll be good!

….And so, I will text him.

* * *

_A/N: Pfft. This is not long at all. But anyone on Ameribros is free to continue on this story. Please inform me if you are working on Project:Shota. Okay? Thank you for reading.~_

_~Red-Tulips._


End file.
